Under the Table
by Ickle-Ronnikens
Summary: Ron/Ginny/Luna - Divination is boring unless there's something hidden under the table. - Read & Review appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Under the Table  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature Audiences  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ron/Ginny/Luna  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> incest, oral sex.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and not mine, so quit asking :P  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Divination is boring unless there's something hidden under the table!

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley made his was through the barrage traffic of students dispensing from classrooms on every side, his misfortune continuing no matter what shortcut he took, there just seemed to be an endless flow bombarding students against him. Eventually though, as he reached the higher points of the moving staircase, the thickness thinned and before he knew it he was tracking the seventh floor corridor alone, only accompanied by the moving paintings on the wall following his trail with their gaze.<p>

But instead of making his usually path to the Gryffindor tower, he took another path – one that would lead him much higher in the castle, more northwards. Here the paintings were less familiar, except obviously for the select few who were lucky enough to have more than one portrait featured in the castle and was therefore on one of his usual routes as well.

But those thoughts were far from what he was thinking.

He had reached a winding staircase leading to the Divination tower; his insides were suddenly squirming, for he was a little nervous now – he wasn't suppose to be here right now, and it was what made him remember why he was here that got him even more nervous. His next class was meant to be Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall some five floors below – he was sure his two best friends Harry and Hermione would be covering for him, knowing exactly of his antics.

He would have to get up to speed with what ever ludicrous explanation they may give her about his whereabouts later; right now he was focused on the job at hand.

Climbing the stairs without being spotted.

As he ascended, he kept both an eye an ear in either direction, in case students spotted him being out of place. Luckily, as I was still reasonably early between classes, the place was deserted and he reached the top without the slightest hiccup. But he knew, within a couple of minutes, the place would be swarming with students ready to take next class.

This was the hard part.

Very discreetly he stepped lightly towards the opening and therefore ladder that lead upwards to the Divination room. Taking an inward breath, he carefully climbed the ladder as quietly as he could – it was so silent one would hear a pin drop. Sweating madly, he reached the top and poked his forehead upward to take in the misty, hot room – from what he could see after scanning the room, it was empty.

Trying not to rush or panic, he pulled himself up, shimmied across the floor on his knees and ducked awkwardly under the table at the most back of the room as he had planned.

Breathing deeply, sweating slightly and feeling dizzy but nervous at the same time, Ron clutched his knees to his chest and tilted his head on the side so not to hit the table top – it might have been cramped and uncomfortable, but it would totally be worth it. He sat and waited and sweated, his insides churning as a bell rang overhead indicating there were only a few minutes until the start of next class.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley bustled through the thickened corridors of the seventh floor, unable to believe there were such numbers around the place. She felt like a pinball, bouncing off oncoming students as they wrestled also to make it to class – but Ginny wasn't as fussed, and she seemed to be taking a beating because of it. Eventually she got fed up and slipped into a secret crevasse off the corridor she knew would be useful in her venture onwards.<p>

Alone and free she trundled along, shifting her body in sync with the tightened passage in order to get through; and when she came out the other end, she was rather glad to see an empty corridor ahead of her and at the end of it, the stairs leading to Divination. She had taken but one step when she felt a presence behind her, to which she instinctively turned on the spot and took a step back.

'Hi Ginny!' said the ever loony Luna Lovegood, her body was emerging from the secret passage Ginny had just come from.

'Oh hi Luna,' Ginny replied dolefully, 'following me are you?'

'Actually,' Luna smiled, 'I saw you enter that crevasse and thought I ought to follow – seems as though we are taking Divination together.'

'That's true,' Ginny smiled, 'and a rather important Divination lesson if you'll remember.'

Ginny winked with a hint.

'Oh yes!' Luna's eyes bulged happily, 'Professor Trelawney will be explaining palm reading today!'

Ginny raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 'Sure, we'll go with that.'

She led Luna up the corridor and also the staircase, keeping the conversation as minimal as possible until they reached the top and got the base of the ladder leading to the Divination classroom.

'After you,' Ginny beckoned, making Luna nod in appreciation.

The girls ascended the ladder into a seemingly deserted Divination classroom; the only occupants (perhaps besides the Professor in the back room) were a pair of Ravenclaw's sitting towards the front. Luna waved happily despite them not waving back, and Ginny took it as a sign to grab Luna by the wrist and lead her to the very back of the room and the table that came with it.

'That was very rude of them,' Luna stated, 'I wonder why they did that?'

'Don't worry about them, Luna,' Ginny told her, glaring up the front.

'They shared a joke with me only this morning,' Luna explained, 'albeit I was not trying to be funny when I said my corkscrew necklace was lacking something particular, but we had a right laugh over it.'

Ginny sighed as she moved her feet about below the table, as if seeking something. She felt her foot meet something rather solid, accompanied by a discreet 'ouch' that made her grin broadly. Luna seemed to blink unaware of another's presence, believing it to have been Ginny making the noise.

'Did you kick the table leg?' Luna prompted.

'Good afternoon, my children,' Professor Trelawney made her appearance as more students began to appear at the hole in the floor of the classroom. 'If you are the last in, please be a dear and close the hatch so we may begin.'

A struggling Ravenclaw appeared to arrive last and shut the trapdoor just as Trelawney turned form her desk, holding up a small round glass sphere.

'Palmistry Reading,' she said suddenly, making any chatter cease and the room go quiet. 'It is a unique art – one that requires inept knowledge of the all Seeing Eye. It is a tricky skill to learn, something that I am afraid most of you poor tethered souls will undoubtedly suffer the inability too-'

'Oh my,' Luna said in a rather carrying whisper.

The class chuckled audibly, believing Luna had expressed emotion at these words; Ginny however, with a look of a mischief grin on her face, believed her dear friend Luna might have just discovered that they had a guest underneath their table.

'Yes, indeed, dreadful!' Professor Trelawney said dramatically; she sought after added charisma to her speeches. 'But fear not my children, I will try my very best to assure you that have every chance to grasp the Inner Eye to see the future!'

The Ravenclaw girls up the front were grinning broadly to one another, as if they'd just had a session with Cheering Charms.

'Belief still exists, my children,' Trelawney continued, 'it is all around you, inside of you and always with you. It is life, the air we breathe and the water we consume; without it, us, magic, would cease to exist.'

Ginny stifled an awkward low yawn that did not seem to derail Trelawney. But while she continued to talk however, Ginny focused on the body mass under their table – unsure if perhaps they had started without her, she spread her legs apart and lifted the table cloth to peek underneath.

Her eyes met her brothers and he winked at her, making her smile briefly; she inclined her head, indicating she wanted proceedings to get underway – and it took all but an inclining of his head back for them to understand. As she let the table cloth go she raised her head above the table again; keeping her legs spread she shimmied forward on her seat ever so marginally so that her brother would have very little trouble removing her panties from her waist.

She bit her lip gently from making any noise when she felt his cool hands running up her legs, across her knees and upwards to her inner thy (not to be confused with her Inner Eye) where his finger tips tickled her core briefly. Wanting to taste her as much as she wanted him too, he skipped any sort of foreplay and got right to the point by grabbing the elastic of her panties and pulling them down past her knees.

Here Ron stopped to admire her beautiful pussy; her elegant moist folds and abundant clitoris was quite something to withhold – a sight that since of late, he had not been able to keep from his mind.

With other things, it was this thought that had kept him thinking back to when it all started – back when they were young; back before Hogwarts, where they used to spend their days wondering what their older brothers were doing/learning at Hogwarts whilst they hung around at home reading books about what they were missing. Ron had always been her (Ginny's) entertainment – he used to joke with her, hypothesize what lunacy things Fred and George might currently be doing to get in trouble; he had always made her laugh.

They had times where they were left home alone for hours on end, growing closer and closer and Ron was quickly able to recognise what sparked the two of them to end up doing what they were doing now. But it was about two years before Ron was to commence at Hogwarts that it seemed to click to Ginny that he would be going to Hogwarts before her – this was when things took off. Upset that her only remaining brother (and probably closest) would be leaving Hogwarts before her, she followed him everywhere; she'd play hours upon hours of chess with him (losing every time), played Quidditch daily with him and even swam with him at the nearby river even if it was cold.

And it was one day, when Ron disappeared off to his room without her seeing that perhaps they grew the closest. After discovering he was gone, she went looking for him – and when she found him in his bedroom, on his bed with his trousers around his ankles things seem to just aspire from there. Ron's mind was vague with the details that followed, but all significant events that happened after that moment seemed to have led them to where they were now.

Getting each other off in the middle of class.

Lately they had been introducing others into their acts of late; such as Luna, who had always seemed particularly fond of Ron, and found it enthralling to be eaten out in the middle of a class. Harry and Hermione were at first, understandably sceptic over the brother and sister relationship of course; they were awkward with the idea of participating in something that was frowned upon. But soon they were able to get past it, understand their need; they eventually became comfortable with it. They soon after became involved in the best ever Transfiguration class where Ginny and Luna hid under the trio's desk taking turns getting them off.

Ron stretched a hand out to feel the blonde's leg at this thought, making her gasp in surprise and without warning. This seemed to capture the attention of Professor Trelawney up the front somehow, who had been in the middle of a transfixing mutter.

'What my girl?' she breathed, trotting over to their table, 'did you see something on your hand? Did it tell you that the north moon of the seventh sun is spinning?'

'Umm… no,' Luna looked dreamily up at her teacher, 'I think it was the south moon.'

Trelawney gave her a longing stare (even as Ron tickled her leg and forced Luna to bite her lip) before moving back up to the front of the room and impressively continuing her rant from where she left off. Luna grinned and gave Ron a nudge with her foot playfully, before allowing him to continue with his sister.

His tongue was well and truly inside her by now, her inner walls were exceptionally wet and tasty, and Ron was eager to explorer ever single corner of her pussy. Ginny's breathing was irregular as she spread her legs as wide as she dared; Luna helped as best she could be by pulling one of Ginny's legs over her knee before running her cool hand along it. Ginny breathed in and tried to control herself, Professor Trelawney meanwhile was far too entranced in her own lies that she didn't notice the mini orgy in the back of the room.

The two girls risked begin caught when they leaned across each other to make out; for at least a minute their lips were locked, their tongues swirled around each others mouths – this was one of the many reasons it paid off to be at the back of the room. They eventually decided that it would be best to pull back and face forward, hoping not to be caught out.

Meanwhile Ron's tongue lavished at his sisters young flesh, and Ginny was now biting her lip, grasping at the table feeling pressure built up in the pit of her stomach. Luna cast a hand sideways, and unceremoniously grabbed at her breast and squeezed hard. It would have looked quite suspicious if someone were to turn in their seat now, but Ginny's eyes were closed, her legs were clearly raised and parted, Luna had one hand on Ginny's chest and the other had disappeared underneath the table to rub at her clit.

There was no stopping it. She came, as noiselessly as she could, into her brothers opened and waiting mouth. She was breathing hard, Luna pulled away and licked at her fingers, prepared to look as straight faced as she dared in case they were questioned. Ginny was an off-putting scarlet colour, no too different from that of her hair. She was quickly recovering from her orgasm, despite her brother still lapping at the sides of her vagina.

Eventually clean, however, Ron focused his attention to Luna, and he was slightly surprised to find she wasn't wearing panties. Slightly, only, because he had come across this before- but he could help feel oddly turned on, as she openly spread her legs and smirked sideways at Ginny, who was still breathing heavily. And Luna, knowing all well and good that there was no way she could orgasm like that and not make a noise, pulled her wand from her pocket and whispered a rather ingenious spell Ron had shared with her.

'_Muffliato_!'

Knowing the spell had filled the ears of almost everyone of the room of unidentifiable buzzing, that they would probably assume to be Trelawney's ever-lasting rant, Luna threw her head back in ecstatic fashion as Ron's tongue made contact with her clit. She was not subject to show as much emotion as normal people was Luna, but when it came to pleasure from contact with her vagina, she probably showed more than usual.

Not long after discovering the escapades of brother and sister, Ginny had lent her Ron to fuck in an empty classroom one evening, once again with the aid of the _Muffliato_ spell while Ginny kept watch.

At the time she had been a virgin, and it had hurt slightly, but once she passed the pain, she had screamed and cried and literally bellowed Ronald Weasley's name in pleasure at the top of her lungs. Certainly a tongue was no match to that of a male anatomy, but her mere sensitivity these days meant she couldn't grind herself against a seat or table leg without the hint of a groan or gasp escaping her strawberry-chapped lips.

As Ron's tongue rolled over her sweetness, the roles above seemed to turn in reverse; now it was Ginny enforcing a kiss with the blonde, she squeezed a hand beneath the desk to play with Luna's clit and even pressed her free hand against the larger chest. Luna's grown went unnoticed to Professor Trelawney, who had now progressed to reading the palm of the Ravenclaw girl up the front to the rest of the class. Ginny was able to steal a few extra moments in their kiss, before pulling away in case Trelawney looked up.

Luna took longer than Ginny; for fifteen minutes Ron licked, with added help every now and then from his sisters fingers on Luna's clit, but the two girls had been forced to put at least one hand on the table and make it seem they were reading each others palms intently. Ginny had to fish her hand out from underneath the table when Trelawney came over, Luna looking red and flushed in the face, she was quite close. Ron made a notion to slow down, so that the blonde would not swear or hiss his name and give away his position.

'You look troubled, my dear,' Trelawney pointed out as Ginny stifled a giggle, 'what have you discovered?'

Ginny had to pull a straight face as the teacher addressed her.

'Oh,' Ginny flipped at her opened book, 'I think this line here,' she drew the finger that had been on Luna's clit mere moments before across a deep horizontal line on Luna's hand, 'means that she may be experiencing pleasure soon,' a cruel smirk etched along Ginny's face, 'and that this interlocking line here,' she traced another less faint cut that swivelled diagonally, 'tells me that it may have something to do with a red-haired man who lingers in dark places.'

Professor Trelawney raised her eyes, looking rather impressed.

'My dear,' she said to Ginny, now surveying Luna's hand, 'I say... you could very well be right! I must admit, when you first entered my midst, I did not believe you had the Inner Eye.'

She muttered something inaudible as she turned over Luna's hand, searching for a loop-hole. Ginny, who had merely been making something up on the spot, tried to look back blankly as she fought off a laugh; Ron decided not to help, by inserting a finger into her arse.

'Indeed she is of course, correct,' Trelawney said to Luna, 'if I were you deary, I would ensure that under every table I sit at,' and at this point she gave the one they were at now a fleeing look, their hearts leapt, 'there is no person lingering under it.'

She hurried away, just as Luna had reached her peak by being touched by three people at once whilst being sexually stimulated. Relief rushed over her as she came, and not too soon, either, as the bell rang out and muffled the majority of her screams. For a moment, the two girls at the back had thought a Ravenclaw in front of them had heard her; but, he merely glimpsed expressionless at Luna's heaving chest before descending the ladder first.

As Luna steadily recovered from her orgasm, Ginny dipped underneath the table to suck at Ron's finger that had been briefly in her arse. Then, kissing him and hissing to him that they would wait in a broom cupboard below, Ginny emerged pretending she had dropped her quill. As the remainder of the class filed out of the room, Ginny helped a staggering Luna to her feet and they marched to the ladder and descended.

Ron waited; he had to ensure the landing below the ladder was empty and that Trelawney had her back to him. After a few minutes wait, and indeed ensuring the Professor was oblivious to the room behind her, Ron rushed across to the ladder and ascended, spotting the broom cupboard across from him he darted to it and pulled open the door.

Awaiting him was the most spectacular sight a man could stumble across.

Luna stood against the wall, dreamily playing with her corkscrew necklace as Ginny, on her knees in front of the blonde, had her head up the Ravenclaw girl's skirt, undoubtedly licking away the remnants of her orgasm. When Luna looked around she peered at him hazily, almost as if she was dumbstruck at how she had got into such a position.

'Oh hullo,' she said as Ron crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him.

They were in near-darkness; he could barely see his sister on her knees in front of him. He couldn't definitely, however, hear the sounds of her tongue lashing against young wet flesh belonging to Luna, and despite having just given both girls orgasms he had been yet unable to free himself of one. It was then, he decided, as he lifted Ginny's skirt, that he had earned one.

'Oooh,' Luna gasped, she seemed to be able to see what Ron was doing. 'Does this mean I will be missing Charms?'

Ron grunted as he withdrew his bulging cock from his pants. 'I'm afraid so,' he told her, as he ran the head of his penis against his sisters open flesh- he noted fashionably how there was no protest from the younger redhead. In fact, when he entered her, not only was there a longing groan that escaped his own lips, but a muffled one could also be heard from somewhere up Luna's skirt.

'That's alright,' Luna was saying, Ron half listening. 'I think Flitwick said we were only doing revision... hang on-'

Ginny was moving; despite the fact her brother was ploughing into her from behind, she edged forwards, so her head pushed through Luna's legs and titled at the angle where she could reach the young girls rear entrance. Luna's eyes widened, not seen by Ron in the dark, who had to shuffle forward as Ginny did this, so he could stay inside her.

'Blimey,' he said hoarsely; Ron knew he couldn't last, what with the thoughts of the past half an hour or so in his head, and the blurry yet tasteful act being performed in front of him, and the feeling of his sister so hot, so wet, so tight. He growled as he came with one, long, hard thrust into her, causing himself to stagger at there mere force of the explosion. Breathing hard, he pulled himself out of her with a mighty tug, and fell backwards onto a bucket, exhausted. He could smell Ginny on him, as she continued, undeterred, to feast on Luna's back end.

After a minute, or so, she was getting to her feet, kissing the blonde with the same tongue that had been swirling around in Luna's arse. When they broke apart they looked around at Ron, who was scowling up at them as if they thought it was funny they were kissing each other, right after he'd just came.

'Do smile will you, Ron,' Ginny said happily, swooping down to give him a loving peck on the cheek as if they were merely siblings again.

As she did this, however, her hand found his cock; she grasped it, and wiped clean of it both his and her lingering juices. She brought her hand to her face and began to lick it, with the aid of Luna beside her.

'Well see you at dinner?' Ginny winked after Luna had finished sucking on her fingers, 'as I'm guessing that'll be a while.'

She nodded at his erection, in which continued to stare up at them all. As Ron nodded gravely, Luna swooped down to kiss him, too, and then they were gone. Ron grumbled something to himself as he wriggled his pants back up, pleading with his body to think of something unappealing. After a while he got to his feet, his penis again limp, he left the confines of the broom cupboard and made his way down to dinner.

For some reason, he was in the mood for a strawberry and lemon tart.


	2. Chapter 2

2

There are only a handful of subjects that are taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry each year, and with such minimal selection it is therefore usually customary to have two houses share a classroom simultaneously. This is of course prone to change for sixth-years and above, when students are able to select their subjects in reflection of their OWL results - this often concludes in the dropping of certain unimportant classes and attending only very few and allowing free-periods for studying on the important ones.

As sixth-years, and as best of friends, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood made sure to completely mimic each other's timetables so that they were never separated. This would allow them to not only collaborate with each other's work in class, but also to "study" together during their free-periods. Though as convenient as it might be that they shared classes, not every classroom was built sufficiently enough to mask their activities, ensuring that some subjects - like Double Potions on Friday's - were always going to be a bore.

Charms of course would have been perfect: with all the vibe of activity that the students caused attempting to cast the spell of the day, no one would have noticed the two girls being mediocre at their work in the back. If not for the fact that they were forced to share the back-row with a few other students, they would totally get away with it; as it were, any questionable movements south of the border would be seen quite clearly and therefore the risk became too high.

Transfiguration was an option, of course, but purely out of respect (and some may suggest fear) they agreed that they would not risk being found out by Professor McGonagall. Also, even the slightest hint of slacking off during class would be spotted, as McGonagall's reputation for being a hawk was pretty damned accurate.

It seemed like they had only two classrooms where both furniture and lack-of workload were suitable targets for what they had planned. Divination, where they had already experimented in the past and knew for sure it could work, had become somewhat of a bore to them. They were seasoned experts, the immediate thrill had died away after going a month without the slightest indication of being caught, and now they were on the prowl to find a new playground.

History of Magic was the other option - not only was there an abundance of leg room under the long tables, but the teacher up the front would almost always guarantee that no student would be in any state to interfere with their productivity. Professor Binns was well known throughout Hogwarts for two things: one was for being the only Ghost teacher in the school, and the other was for having the most monotonous tone known to mankind and which had the power to literally bore the pants off of you.

In this instance, "literally" is the correct term to use - because whilst Professor Binns was going into great detail about twelfth century Goblins up the front, at the back of the class Ginny's panties were now lying at her feet, which were spread some distance apart, allowing for Luna's clever delicate fingers to access the small sensitive line of folds between her legs.

Although no one were paying them the slightest bit of attention, Ginny felt it necessary to bite down hard on her lip in an attempt to keep in the smallest of murmurs, moans and inadvertent clicks that she generally made whilst on the verge of climaxing. The problem was that, being her best friend, Luna knew every single nook and cranny that set Ginny into overdrive, without even needing to look. So despite all her best efforts, despite biting down on her lip and clutching the table so hard to the point where her knuckles were white, the animalistic sounds still escaped her.

Once she'd finished shuddering, Ginny looked up in alarm, her heart racing; but it skipped a beat instead when she realised Professor Binns was still hovering at the front of the class, his mouth moving, his lecture on Goblins seemed not to have derailed at any point. Furthermore, the other dozen or so students that had been forced to take History because their grades weren't good enough to get into an alternative subject, were indeed still very much oblivious to anything, some even seemed to have fallen asleep.

As if their script had been written to perfection, the bell rang to end the lesson, making near on everyone in the room jump. Ginny looked sideways in relief at Luna, who characteristically had a dreamy look on her face and showed no real sign of having just pushed her friend over the edge. She went to resurface her hand in order to lick away the evidence when Ginny stopped her, and indicating with a shake of the head that she wait until the room was empty before they even considered moving.

Though when she looked back up, she was surprised to find that practically everyone had already left - only Professor Binns remained, and even he exited through the blackboard before Ginny had time to blink.

'Oh.'

Ginny reached underneath the table to retrieve her panties before they left and Luna was still sucking on her fingers by the time they reached the end of the corridor and joined the rest of the school descending the spiral staircase for dinner.

'I think it's safe to say that was a productive lesson, don't you?' Ginny asked her.

'Not really,' Luna said bluntly, 'if you ask me, the Goblin rebellion in the thirteenth century was much more beneficial to them than the War in the twelfth - if anything that lesson was a waste of time.'

Ginny sighed. 'Well yes, quite,' she said patiently, 'but I wasn't talking about the Goblin War. I meant what you were doing with... that!'

She pointed to the hand in which fingers Luna was still licking, causing the blonde to survey them curiously.

'What?'

'Sufficient leg room, spacious and well hidden,' Ginny said, putting up her own hand to tick off the points with her fingers, 'fairly empty classroom, teacher is completely oblivious without fail and he almost always ensures that the other students fall asleep!

'I mean, not one person even looked around or even indicated that they might have heard a sound,' Ginny continued, looking positively happy. 'It might take a couple more tests, to see how loud we can get, but seriously it looks very promising.'

'A test?' Luna queried, her eyebrows raised, 'on what, the Goblin war? Did he say when?'

'No,' Ginny started, rolling her eyes, 'I said- never mind.'

They had arrived in the Entrance Hall, which was completely packed and flooding towards the Great Hall. The traffic was so dense that all the momentum that they had had descending the staircase stopped when they reached the middle of the hall, meaning they were stationary and Ginny didn't want to risk explaining to Luna that they would be repeating today's activities, in fear of being overheard.

She was going over it in her head though.

Their next lesson was Friday (it was Tuesday) and they had a couple of free periods in there somewhere for Ginny to go over it with Luna. If they could successfully repeat today's performance, perhaps with a bit more heat and up an octave higher in noise (and if Ginny does to Luna what Luna did to her today, that'd be no problem), then they may very well be ready to move onto the next big step.

Eventually they were squeezed into the Great Hall and able to make their way to the Gryffindor table - which was rather deserted despite the amount of students pouring through the large oak doors. Ginny was able to spot her brother with his friends immediately and made a beeline for them, forgetting completely that Luna was in tow. It wasn't until she sat down and felt Luna slide in beside her that she freaked out.

'Luna,' she hissed, Harry, Ron and Hermione had stopped their conversation upon their arrival, 'wrong table!'

'Oh, right,' Luna's expression never changed, she simply stood up and wafted over to the other side of the room, finding a spot between two fellow sixth-years who shuffled away to avoid her as she reached for something to eat.

Ginny sighed and turned to face the trio, but found only her brother staring back at her. Harry and Hermione had risen from the table and were looking anxiously at one another, and Ginny suddenly got the vibe that they might have been talking about her upon her arrival.

'We have some Head Boy and Head Girl duties to attend too,' Hermione explained to Ginny, pointing to Harry and then herself, 'we'll see you two later.'

Ron and Ginny watched them leave the Great Hall, and in quite the hurry too.

'Is that their code for "we're going to go find an empty classroom to have sex in" now?' Ginny asked mockingly with a smirk as she reached for a Sheppard's pie that looked particularly inviting.

Ron merely grinned and shook his head, continuing to eat his chicken leg without comment.

'How did the research go?' Ron asked her after a long pause and he'd had time to swallow the chicken.

'Flawlessly,' Ginny replied with a nod and a wink.

'And so?' Ron put down his chicken, looking at her seriously, 'what does that mean?'

Ginny took a bite of her pie, chewing and swallowing it slowly so as to pause for effect.

'I think I need at least one more week,' she explained carefully, 'just to test out the tweaks - just so everything is covered.'

Ron nodded and just stared at her for several minutes.

Ginny had only taken a few bits of her Sheppard's pie before acknowledging that she wasn't very hungry. She thought about just leaving and heading to the common room when a strange yet curious thought occurred to her. Looking around cautiously, she snapped up a fork and deliberately dropped it onto the floor beneath the table, making not just Ron but quite a few others within earshot to look around curiously for the source of the noise.

'Whoops,' said Ginny sarcastically, biting her lip, 'I dropped my fork.'

Everyone seemingly returned to eating their dinner - everyone except Ron, that is. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously as his little sister dove downwards to retrieve it. It was only by mere coincidence that, at the precise moment she disappeared, Ron looked down and noticed - if by magic - that his fly had suddenly been unzipped.


End file.
